


Visite Matinale

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bad Boys Love Spoilers (Hatoful Kareshi), Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Hiyoko Tosaka était en avance ce matin, aussi décida-t-elle de faire un petit détour avant d'aller en cours. Il lui fallait tout de même être rapide, avec son grand bouquet de fleurs qu'elle remit avec un grand sourire, avant de s'asseoir pour discuter un peu."
Relationships: Fujishiro Nageki & Tosaka Hiyoko





	Visite Matinale

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Hatoful Boyfriend_ appartient à PigeoNation Inc. (?), tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 23 janvier 2018.

Hiyoko Tosaka était en avance ce matin, aussi décida-t-elle de faire un petit détour avant d'aller en cours. Il lui fallait tout de même être rapide, avec son grand bouquet de fleurs qu'elle remit avec un grand sourire, avant de s'asseoir pour discuter un peu.

« Salut Nageki ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé... En même temps, c'est toi qui es parti, hé hé... Enfin. Il s'est passé des choses, tu sais ! Je suis entrée en Terminale cette année, toujours dans la classe de Ryouta, Okosan et Sakuya. Tu te souviens d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a toujours des frictions, mais on s'en sort quand même. Sakuya a tenté de reprendre le comité de la bibliothèque, mais je l'en ai empêché, et c'est moi qui m'en charge. Parfois Anghel vient... m'aider ? si on peut dire ça, hé hé. Il passe plus de temps à jouer avec Okosan qu'à vraiment m'aider pour l'administration de la bibliothèque... Mais bon. On s'amuse bien, c'est l'essentiel. »

Elle se tut un moment, soupirant longuement, avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'aurais aimé que tu puisses voir cela. Il y a de plus en plus d'humains au lycée maintenant, et beaucoup moins de tension. Il y en a toujours, bien sûr, mais tout le monde fait des efforts. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé...  
« …  
« Enfin voilà, ce sont les nouveautés. Mince, quelle heure est-il ? Je dois y aller. Au revoir Nageki, à la prochaine ! »

Elle se releva, s'épousseta et nettoya la tombe de son ami avec un sourire mélancolique. Puis la jeune fille s'étira et se dirigea vers le lycée en chantonnant doucement une berceuse.


End file.
